The Legend of Alister
by SliverHero
Summary: In a world where everything seems normal, but once the sun sets everything changes,and the life of the innocent may be changed for the better or worse.


The Legend Of Alister  
>Prologue<p>

Long ago in ancient times a boy took throne as king shortly after his fathers demise. However, many Noble Familys saw this as an opportunity to steal the throne for themselves and sought the boys destruction. After many years and failed attemps the young king began to lose his inner Light, one day a man shrouded in Darkness offered the young king the secret to immortality. Consumed in his own greed the young king did as the cloaked man said and opened a portal to the World Of Darkness by doing so the young king had indeed gained immortality but he also lost his humanity.  
>Now corrupted by the very Darkness that flowed through his vains the young king released countless monsters from that Dark World into Ours. With his dark army the young king ruled Mankind with fear, until Alister one of the kings most trusted knights rebelled against him and sealed the portal to the World Of Darkness, However because both the young king and Alister were part of that world they both were sealed within that World to be locked in eternal battle. With the portal closed mankind was at peace.<p>

"You cannot be serious kid," said the bouncer, folding his arms across his chest. He stared down at the boy in the black leather jacket and shook his bald head. "You can't bring that thing in here."

The thirty or so teenagers in the line outside the Rising Nightclub leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the club, especially on a Friday, and not much generally happend in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone they didn't like. A group of girls, standing in line going to the club for the first time, leaned forward along with everyone else, hoping for some excitement.

"Aw, Come on." The boy said patting the wolfman next to him on the shoulder. The wolfman must have been at least seven feet tall, all of his fur except for his torso and jaw had been dyed neon blue. One of the girls blushed as she stared at the muscular wolfman who wore nothing but blue jeans and a pair of black boots. "He has to come in."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. " What, for?"

The boy grinned. He was normal enough looking, one of the girls thought, for Rising. He had black hair with his bangs dyed an ice white that were combed down over his right eye, and had what appeared to be a tattoo in the shape of dagger's blade under his left eye. 

"I am his designated driver." Said the wolfman his voice much deeper than most had expected, "you see, my friend here is quite the heavy drinker." The wolfman now patting the boy on the head with a chuckle.

The bouncer Shrugged, apparently bored. "Whatever, just go in and get out of my sight."

The boy slid past the bouncer, faster than lightning with the wolfman right behind him. One of the girls watched as the boy walked torwards the club entrance, she liked the skip in his step, the confidence that eminated from him like an overflowing cup.

"A guy like that would never be interested in someone like me." she thought, about to look away when suddenly the boy stopped in front of the club entrance. The boy turned towards the line of people waiting to enter the club, at first she thought the boy was scanning the line for someone he knew and then would just move on. until his eye finally rested on...On Her!

She turned away to break the boy's hypnotic gaze, "OMG he was looking at me." Thought the girl now taking deep breaths to ease her trembling, "relax, he probably was looking at someone else so calm down." 

"You cannot be serious kid," said the bouncer, folding his arms across his chest. He stared down at the boy in the black leather jacket and shook his bald head. "You can't bring that thing in here."

The thirty or so teenagers in the line outside the Rising Nightclub leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the club, especially on a Friday, and not much generally happend in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone they didn't like. A group of girls, standing in line going to the club for the first time, leaned forward along with everyone else, hoping for some excitement.

"Aw, Come on." The boy said patting the wolfman next to him on the shoulder. The wolfman must have been at least seven feet tall, all of his fur except for his torso and jaw had been dyed neon blue. One of the girls blushed as she stared at the muscular wolfman who wore nothing but blue jeans and a pair of black boots. "He has to come in."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. " What, for?"

The boy grinned. He was normal enough looking, one of the girls thought, for Rising. He had black hair with his bangs dyed an ice white that were combed down over his right eye, and had what appeared to be a tattoo in the shape of dagger's blade under his left eye.

"I am his designated driver." Said the wolfman his voice much deeper than most had expected, "you see, my friend here is quite the heavy drinker." The wolfman now patting the boy on the head with a chuckle.

The bouncer Shrugged, apparently bored. "Whatever, just go in and get out of my sight."

The boy slid past the bouncer, faster than lightning with the wolfman right behind him. One of the girls watched as the boy walked torwards the club entrance, she liked the skip in his step, the confidence that eminated from him like an overflowing cup.

"A guy like that would never be interested in someone like me." she thought, about to look away when suddenly the boy stopped in front of the club entrance. The boy turned towards the line of people waiting to enter the club, at first she thought the boy was scanning the line for someone he knew and then would just move on. until his eye finally rested on...On Her!

She turned away to break the boy's hypnotic gaze, "OMG he was looking at me." Thought the girl now taking deep breaths to ease her trembling, "relax, he probably was looking at someone else so calm down."

She turned back expecting the boy to have already entered the club. Only to find to her suprise the boy still standing there, still looking at her with a large grin on his face. Her face lit up like a roman candle, the boy laughed and blew her a kiss as he entered the club, cupids arrow must have hit its mark because in that instant her legs felt like they were made of jelly.

someone grabbed her from behind as she tripped over herself, apparently she had forgotten how to walk.

"What's the matter Sonia that boy give you cold feet." Sonia turned and glared at Amy her closest friend "You actually thought that boy was cute didn't you!" said Amy grinning from ear to ear.

"At least I wasn't drooling over a wolfmans bare chest!" Sonia snapped back, both their faces bright red as they approached the bouncer.

Inside, the club fog machines were blasting smoke onto the dance floor. Colored lights playing over it, turning it into a multicolored wonderland of Pinks and Blues, neon Yellows and Reds.

The boy in the black leather jacket stroked his ice white bangs, an idle smile playing over his lips. The club bar was so close he could practically taste the beer, he started walking towards the bar when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. the boy looked back at his doggie guardian, "Aw, C'mon Reever just one drink." the boy pleaded, Reever just shook his head ignoring the boys attemps to persuade him in having a drink. "So much for mans best friend." said the boy now slumping against the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a Wolf not a Dog!" Reever growled at the boy, who was still pouting about not being allowed to have a drink, "I swear you can be a real handful at times Victor." Reever said while rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Oh Reever you do care, that a good doggie." Victor said with a laugh, until Reever pushed him to the floor. Victor laid there with a blank expression, "Dude that wasn't cool, now my jackets all dirty." said Victor while staring at the ceiling, "how much longer do we have to wait?"

"She will be here soon, things like this take patience." Reever said while helping Victor off the floor, "once we get what we came for, then we can leave."

"Well thats obvious, but thats not what I'm talking about." Victor now grinning ear to ear, Reever couldn't help but sigh.

"You speak of that silver haired female, that was in the line?" Reever stared at him with pity, Victor now getting annoyed with the look on Reevers face, "WHAT!" Victor yelled.

"Your just going to end up breaking that female's heart." Victor stared at him in shock and then anger, "You don't know that!" Victor snapped, Reever patted Victor on the head "yes I do, because this happens all time with you, you find a girl you like, go on a business trip, and when you get back you dump her because you are reminded on how dangerous your job is." Victor looked away refusing to look at him. 

Inside, the club fog machines were blasting smoke onto the dance floor. Colored lights playing over it, turning it into a multicolored wonderland of Pinks and Blues, neon Yellows and Reds.

The boy in the black leather jacket stroked his ice white bangs, an idle smile playing over his lips. The club bar was so close he could practically taste the beer, he started walking towards the bar when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. the boy looked back at his doggie guardian, "Aw, C'mon Reever just one drink." the boy pleaded, Reever just shook his head ignoring the boys attemps to persuade him in having a drink. "So much for mans best friend." said the boy now slumping against the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a Wolf not a Dog!" Reever growled at the boy, who was still pouting about not being allowed to have a drink, "I swear you can be a real handful at times Victor." Reever said while rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Oh Reever you do care, that a good doggie." Victor said with a laugh, until Reever pushed him to the floor. Victor laid there with a blank expression, "Dude that wasn't cool, now my jackets all dirty." said Victor while staring at the ceiling, "how much longer do we have to wait?"

"She will be here soon, things like this take patience." Reever said while helping Victor off the floor, "once we get what we came for, then we can leave."

"Well thats obvious, but thats not what I'm talking about." Victor now grinning ear to ear, Reever couldn't help but sigh.

"You speak of that silver haired female, that was in the line?" Reever stared at him with pity, Victor now getting annoyed with the look on Reevers face, "WHAT!" Victor yelled.

"Your just going to end up breaking that female's heart." Victor stared at him in shock and then anger, "You don't know that!" Victor snapped, Reever patted Victor on the head "yes I do, because this happens all time with you, you find a girl you like, go on a business trip, and when you get back you dump her because you are reminded on how dangerous your job is." Victor looked away refusing to look at him.

"It's not like I enjoy doing it or something, it's just I... I'm afraid that..."

"Victor please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you I...", "No, it's true what you said, your right I sould take it easy with finding a relationship, ...I need a drink you retrieve the item I'll be at the bar." Victor walked towards the bar without Reever stopping him this time, "I Shouldn't have said that." Reever thought, now feeling guilty.

Little did the two know someone had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. "C'mon Sonia he's all alone now this is your chance, just go over their and talk to him." Sonia thought to herself, "You can do this, Its now or Never." Sonia took a deep breath and walked towards the bar, hoping for the best.

"I can do this, I can do this" Sonia thought to herself repeatedly as she got closer and closer to the boy at the bar. "Legs don't quit on me now" she mentally shouted to herself as she tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Reever, got the item already, guess its time to..." Victor went wide eyed when he turned around to see not Reever but the girl from the line. "Um, is that seat taken" she asked pointing to the stool next to him, Victor just shook his head to flabbergasted for words. Victor couldn't believe that he had mistaken this cute spunky girl, for Reever.

As Sonia sat down she couldn't help but giggle at the boys expression, his face turning bright red as she did. "What you thought I was that wolfman you came in with?" asked Sonia, "His name is Reever, and yeah" answered the boy as he rubbed the back of his head "sorry about that."

"Sonia Nite", the boy looked at her confused, "My name" said Sonia. "Oh, nice to meet you" said the boy.

"Thats all" Sonia yelled, the boy looked even more confused than before. "I told you my name, now you tell me yours" yelled Sonia glaring at the boy, who now had his hands raised defensively.

"You can drop the act, I overheard your conversation with the wol...I mean Reever" Sonias frustration was short lived, as the boys gaze became cold and fierce. All of the bravery that Sonia had managed to muster up quickly drained away, the boy pulled a comb out of his jacket pocket.

"How much did you hear?" asked the boy as he combed his hair back, "all of it" Sonia answered, trying to look away but found herself locked in his gaze.

"Well that's a problem" Said Victor putting the comb away. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't tell anyone what I heard" Sonia cried, Victor looked at her mortified "I would never harm a lady for something so trivial." Victor was shocked that Sonia thought that he was going to harm her.

"But you said!", "I meant it was a problem for me." Sonia looked confused, Victor sighed "your the first person to learn that much about me in a single night, than anyone ever has."

"Then why did you look at me all crazy" Sonia demanded, "my apologizes, if I frightened you but nobody will act kindly if they been told they were spyed on" Victor said.

Sonia knew he was right, after all she would have acted the same if she was in the boys position. "If you heard the entire conversation then shouldn't you already know my name?" asked Victor, "yes I heard it, but I wanted you to tell me it face to face." 

"I can do this, I can do this" Sonia thought to herself repeatedly as she got closer and closer to the boy at the bar. "Legs don't quit on me now" she mentally shouted to herself as she tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Reever, got the item already, guess its time to..." Victor went wide eyed when he turned around to see not Reever but the girl from the line. "Um, is that seat taken" she asked pointing to the stool next to him, Victor just shook his head to flabbergasted for words. Victor couldn't believe that he had mistaken this cute spunky girl, for Reever.

As Sonia sat down she couldn't help but giggle at the boys expression, his face turning bright red as she did. "What you thought I was that wolfman you came in with?" asked Sonia, "His name is Reever, and yeah" answered the boy as he rubbed the back of his head "sorry about that."

"Sonia Nite", the boy looked at her confused, "My name" said Sonia. "Oh, nice to meet you" said the boy.

"Thats all" Sonia yelled, the boy looked even more confused than before. "I told you my name, now you tell me yours" yelled Sonia glaring at the boy, who now had his hands raised defensively.

"You can drop the act, I overheard your conversation with the wol...I mean Reever" Sonias frustration was short lived, as the boys gaze became cold and fierce. All of the bravery that Sonia had managed to muster up quickly drained away, the boy pulled a comb out of his jacket pocket.

"How much did you hear?" asked the boy as he combed his hair back, "all of it" Sonia answered, trying to look away but found herself locked in his gaze.

"Well that's a problem" Said Victor putting the comb away. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't tell anyone what I heard" Sonia cried, Victor looked at her mortified "I would never harm a lady for something so trivial." Victor was shocked that Sonia thought that he was going to harm her.

"But you said!", "I meant it was a problem for me." Sonia looked confused, Victor sighed "your the first person to learn that much about me in a single night, than anyone ever has."

"Then why did you look at me all crazy" Sonia demanded, "my apologizes, if I frightened you but nobody will act kindly if they been told they were spyed on" Victor said.

Sonia knew he was right, after all she would have acted the same if she was in the boys position. "If you heard the entire conversation then shouldn't you already know my name?" asked Victor, "yes I heard it, but I wanted you to tell me it face to face."

Victor sighed and looked her straight in the eyes "My name is Victor Valentine", Sonia returned Victor stare to make sure he wasn't lying, Sonia took notice of Victor eyes for the first time and was suprised, they were different colors the left was neon blue while the right was neon red. "Colored contacts" Sonia thought, but the last time she checked contacts didn't glow.

Sonia started twiddling her thumbs ready to ask Victor her biggest question. "So Victor exactly how many women have you dated?", Victor looked away from her "you sure you want to know" Victor asked, when Sonia nodded Victor returned his gaze "Twenty." Sonia nearly fell off her stool "that many!"

When Sonia regained her balance she noticed Victor looking around the club nervously. At first she thought Victor was looking for the bathroom, until she noticed the music wasn't playing anymore. Sonia looked around and saw the club was empty "but thats impossible Victor or I surely would have noticed if the club was closing early, not only that Amy would have come and told if they were." Sonia thought.

Victor was relieved when he saw Reever running torwards them, but that relief was quickly replaced with worry when he saw him up close. Reever was drenched in sweat his fur standing on end (that was never a good sign), Reever stared at Sonia with suprise but turned his attention back to Victor, "we have a problem" Reever whispered.


End file.
